My roommates
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: Mudarme a un apartamento, donde lo compartiré con tres chicas , y una de ellas va a ser mi salvación... ¿o perdición?


Hola Chicos y chicas , ¿cómo están? , verán esta es mi nueva historia, tranquilos no dejare mi historia anterior me matarías si te cuento de pronto el viernes subo el otro cap., esta vez quise arriesgarme por los verde a ver cómo me iba, solo me falta una historia de los azulitos mis favoritos, emm esta historia tendrá a las demás parejas, solo denle una oportunidad. Consistirá e capítulos hasta menos.

Aclaraciones:

*Demasita the power puff girls z , no es mío , si lo fuera uff sería feliz

*Universo alterno

*En el futuro podría haber Vocabulario obsceno o lemon /no prometo nada/

My roommates

Desde el punto de vista de Butch

Llego en mi auto con todas mis pertenencias, hoy me mudo a mi nuevo apartamento…Bueno en realidad no es del todo "mío", lo compartiré con 3 chicas de mi edad, de hecho mi amiga Robín me recomendó con ellas, no mal piensen las cosas no soy un pervertido no tendré nada con ninguna de ellas, no quiero tener relaciones… después de lo que hizo ella.

Flashback

Aun lo podemos intentar- decía un chico pálido como la luna de esa noche, sereno como el cielo, sus cabellos se podían confundir con la oscuridad y tenía una mirada verde como el pasto de aquel parque...

No es que no pueda, solo no quiero- Decía una chica con el cabello muy largo y blanco

Yo te amo no me hagas esto por favor, Bell- decía el chico ya a punto de sollozar

Yo también te amo pero no le veo el futuro a esto, y cada vez nos lastimaremos más-Pauso Bell- Butch ya se salió de las manos esta relación y sé que no avanzaras con esto ,entonces daré el siguiente paso y ese será, alejarnos- decía una Bell ya muy molesta por el insistente chico azabache.

¿Porque lo haces?- sujetándole la mano y muy serio- sé que tu familia no me quiere solo por no ser muy rico, y tú quieres pasar más tiempo con tus amigos, lo se siempre me evades, solo ¿dime porque?

TENGO MIEDO- Grito aquella chica albina- Y TODO ES MUY NONOTONO CONTIGO, ADIOS… PARA SIEMPRE Y MUDATE DE MI APARTAMENTO- Gritaba la chica mientras se iba corriendo y dejando a un pobre Butch sin corazón

Solo, devastado, no podía continuar con eso….

¿Escuchaste amigo? , ya no te necesitare más – decía Butch apuntando su corazón y llorando amargamente

Fin del Flashback

Butch pov

Debo buscar el apartamento 509, mmm... 507, 508, aquí esta…

Toc toc sonó la puerta lo que no sabía Butch es que ese sonido lo iba a poner de cabeza..

Un momento- escuché una voz muy animada para mí, se abrió la puerta y vi a una bonita joven con cabellos color fuego, unos orbes rosas extravagantes y llevaba un lindo listón rojo en su cabeza,

Que le ofrece- decía ella con una mirada alegre

Hola, soy Butch y soy el amigo de Robín, el que ella recomendó- cuando le dije eso me miro con sorpresa y puso la mirada seria

Oh sigue un momento por favor, espera un momento - me dijo en un tono amable.

Claro- entre en ese apartamento su sala era bastante grande era muy hermoso era de color crema, tenía muebles de cuero negro muy elegantes, pero también habían puffs de color rojo, azul y mi favorito verde, vi había un balcón muy grande para salir y fumarme un cigarrillo, un comedor de 6 personas aunque yo suelo comer en mi habitación. Seguía mirando ese lindo apartamento hasta que alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos

Entonces tú eres el amigo que envió Robín- dijo una voz muy dulce, cuando voltee a ver era una divina chica con cabellos color oro, su peinado consistía en unas lindas coletas lisascon puntas onduladas que le llegaban al hombro atadas a unos lazos blancos, y unos hermoso ojos color celeste- Espera un momento y ya hablamos con mis compañeras , ¿emm te gustaría un jugo de manzana?- me pregunto

-Claro muchas gracias- le respondí con una sonrisa, al parecer hasta ahora me ah gustado ese lugar , pero mi tranquilidad no duro mucho , alguien comenzó a gritar, era una voz no tan femenina aunque se notaba que era de una mujer, me gustó mucho esa voz , no era agradable, ni dulce, era agresiva y muy fuerte.

-¿Queee? Un hombre y aquí con nosotras, mi respuesta es un no- Gritaba esa voz que le gustó mucho a Butch

-Kaoru, hablemos con él y ahí decidimos, no eres la única que vive aquí –al parecer ahora hablaba la chica de fuego y se notaba bastante severa.

Lo que vi me dejo IDIOTIZADO, exacto esa era la palabra, jamás vi una mujer tan hermosa en mi vida, ni siquiera Bell se compara con ella. Ella parecía una diosa ,su piel color trigueña, unos ojos verdes como el gato de mi niñez, mostrando astucia y fuerza , pero había algo dulce en esa mirada como aquel gato , cabellos despeinados mostrando rebeldía, cara y cuerpo , como dije tallada por los ángeles , sinceramente no disimule mi sonrojo…

Les traje la merienda- dijo la chica de ojos color celeste

Ahora por favor tomen asientos, Butch ¿Cierto?- asentí con mi cabeza- es que nos faltó especificar, solo mujeres, ¿vale? Es que sería incómodo para ti al igual que nosotras vivir con un hombre sabes…-Eso lo decía la chica pelirroja, ¿no se admiten hombres? Robín no me dijo eso, y vine a pasar a aquí una gran humillación, pero no me puedo ir , no tengo a donde ir ,¿ Mis mejores amigos' se fueron de viaje con las familias , ¿Robín? vive con el novio y un mal tercio no ,¿ mi familia? ... Prometí que no volvería… me tocaría convencerlas

Mira-interrumpí a la pelirroja-sinceramente no tengo a donde ir, esta fue mi última esperanza, enserio crees que vendría aquí a pasar severa vergüenza, mi ex novia me hecho del apartamento, mi familia me odia, mis amigos no están en el país, por favor denme una oportunidad , no me aprovechare de ustedes , solo quiero vivir con armonía , ¿sí?- dije todo con la cabeza agachada , un poco sonrojado cuando levante mi cara y las vi , una con cara de preocupación , otra con cara de tristeza y la otra me miraba fijamente

Que esto se valla a votación- dijo la pelirroja- quien vota por que Butch se quede

Sinceramente me dije así mismo-Creo que mejor me iré del auto- Presentía que las 3 me dirían que no pero el pronóstico era el equivocado.

Vi que dos de ellas, alzaron las manos, si tienen razón eran la rubia y la pelirroja me miraron con una sonrisa.

Tranquilo Butch- me hablo con dulzura la rubia- Todas aquí tenemos una historia, pero de eso se hablara después.

Gracias-dije tímidamente

Tranquila todas quedemos que te quedes aquí- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

¿Todas?- dije desconcertado

Si verdecito, yo también vote por ti, no viste que alce mi pie – me dijo señalando su pierna levantada.

Entonces gracias chicas por darme esta oportunidad- dije ya tranquilo, y sobre todo, ¿feliz? ¿Sera por ella?

Por cierto, me llamo Akatsutsumi Momoko- alzando su dedo pulgar

Gotokuji Miyako- haciendo reverencia

Matsubara Kaoru- con una mirada seria

Butch Him- haciendo una sonrisa a mi rostro

Las chicas fueron muy amables, me ayudaron a desempacar y acomodar mi cuarto, que tenía un lindo color vino , una ventana muy grande con acceso al balcón, Después colgare mis afiches y traeré mis pesas … Momoko acomodaba mi ropa, mientras Miyako tendía la cama, y Kaoru viendo mis discos

Y yo, pues subiendo y bajando cosas del auto y mini camión de mudanza. Cuando subí Momoko dijo que iba por comida con Miyako, y si me quede a solas con Kaoru , quería hablarle pero ella se me adelanto

Con que te gusta AC/DC- me dijo seria- a mí también me encantaaaa- eso me lo dijo con una linda sonrisa, la más hermosa para mí y que alguien me haya regalado

¿Enserio? , a mí me gusta por sus notas rápidas que pone diversión y las notas lentas que ponen son muy sensuales , sobre todo..-fui interrumpido

La voz del difunto Bon Scoot- me dijo mirándome a los ojos con su linda sonrisa…. si esa chica me está haciendo suspirar pero prometí no prender más mi corazón. Pusimos una canción de Rock muy suave, no me acuerdo del nombre estaba muy enfocado en ella pusimos la habitación de cabeza bailando, hablando y saltando… pero alguien abrió la puerta de la sala.

Ya trajimos la comida, a cenar verdecitos

Verdecitos tanto ella como yo nos pusimos como el listón de Momoko

Hey Butch- me hablo Kaoru

Si?- le respondí

Más tarde Jugamos x-box- me dijo mientras comíamos ganándome las miradas cómplices de Miyako y Momoko

Que juego- Pregunte tímidamente

Si ahí caí mi corazón se encendió de nuevo

Pero no entres en mi cuarto sin mi permiso- Me lo dijo bastante seria.. Y me dio un poco de miedo

Gracias a Dios su cuarto era al lado del mío, de frente estaba el de Miyako , y el del lado derecho de ella estaba el de Momoko , a veces hay que romper la rutina , No ¿?


End file.
